Cupcakes with Frosting
by Parent12D
Summary: Wanting to become entreprenaurs, Andrew and Chaosky decide to sell cupcakes to everyone in Ponyville, but run into several problems while at it. Take a wild guess at what this story is based off of.


**Alright readers out there! After weeks of getting all my work for this college course accomplished, I have decided to do another fanfiction for this series, and the name of it is called:**

 **CUPCAKES WITH FROSTING**

 **Now if you all must know, this story will star Andrew and Chaosky from the other story "Legend of the Chosen One" so this story could be considered a sequel to that story since it features Andrew and Chaosky living in Ponyville located in Equestria.**

 **With that being said, I think I should get this story starting and the story will begin now. Enjoy readers!**

 **A/N: All the characters of MLP: FiM belong to Hasbro Inc, and the characters Andrew and Chaosky are my characters.**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the town of Ponyville, and it was just like every other regular day in Equestria. Inside a certain mailbox belong to two particular people; Chaosky was waiting on the inside of the mailbox, waiting for some mail to come. Chaosky was humming a tune when suddenly, a male Pegasus dressed as a mailman approached the mailbox and was about to put some mail into the box when as soon as he opened it, Chaosky shouted.

"HI MAILGUY!"

The mail guy screamed in fear as he flew off and dropped all the letters that were going to Andrew and Chaosky.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then," Chaosky called out as he jumped out of the mailbox and went to get the mail on the floor as he skimmed right through it.

"Let's see here, Andrew, Andrew, Andrew, Andrew, Andrew, Oooo, what's this," Chaosky wondered as he saw a magazine that caught his attention. "That's strange I don't remember us being subscribed to Living Fancy Outlet."

Chaosky looked through the magazine and was impressed with what he saw. Suddenly, Andrew came out and approached Chaosky.

"Hey what's going on out here," Andrew then saw the magazine that Chaosky was reading. "Oh great, that's the magazine I had ordered for Rarity that I was planning on giving it to."

"Oh hey Andrew," Chaosky greeted. "Check out the stuff in this magazine, it's impressive."  
Andrew looked at what Chaosky was talking about and was impressed as well. Chaosky pointed to one page and said.

"See, over here, in this pony's mansion, this pony has a swimming pool in a swimming pool," Chaosky then pointed to the other page. "And over here, this colt is somehow wearing shoes, and the ponies who own this stuff must be billionaires."

"That they are Chaosky." Andrew admitted.

"Andrew, how do the ponies in this magazine get this stuff?" Chaosky asked.

"Well Chaosky, they are actually entrepreneurs, they tend to sell things to others." Andrew explained.

"What kind of things Andrew?" Chaosky asked.

"Well… whatever ponies enjoy buying from others," Andrew concluded.

No longer did he say that, Rarity then decided to pay Andrew a visit.

"Hey dearies, is my magazine in?" Rarity asked as she saw the magazine she asked Andrew to order for her. "Oh my, there's the magazine. Thank you so much Andrew for ordering this for me. I've just been packed with work that I haven't gotten the time to order this kind of stuff."

"Anytime Rarity," Andrew said.

"Hey Rarity," Chaosky started. "Do you think we could become entrepreneurs?"

"Why of course you can darling, anyone is capable of doing that," Rarity gushed. "Why if you two were entrepreneurs, I would graciously buy something off of you. Now if you guys can excuse me, I have some business I need to attend to. Have a good one."

Rarity took the magazine with her magic and starting walking away, as Andrew and Chaosky waved to her. As soon as she was gone, Andrew had hatched a really brilliant idea.

"That's it Chaosky!" Andrew declared. "We got to become entrepreneurs!"

"Is that gonna hurt?" Chaosky asked him. Andrew, disregarding Chaosky's question then asked.

"Quick Chaosky, without thinking, if you could have anything in the world right now, what would it be?"

"Uh..." Chaosky stuttered sweating anxiously. "More time for thinking?"

"No, something real," Andrew shook his head. "An item, something you would pay for."

"A delicious cupcake?" Chaosky was now bouncing up and down.

"That's a great idea Chaosky," Andrew proclaimed. "We'll become traveling cupcake salesmen!"

"Alright!" Chaosky cheered as they then decided to buy some cupcakes from Sugar Cube Corners.

* * *

After they bought them, they walked out with a bunch of cupcakes in their hands, going to the back entrance of Sugar Cube Corners as Andrew then said.

"Fancy living, here we come!"

"Make way for a couple of entre-prenyouers!" Chaosky stated as they approached the back entrance.

"Okay Chaosky, this is it," Andrew motioned. "The first step on our road to living fancy! Just follow my lead."

"Okay Dokey!" Chaosky stated as Andrew approached the door with Chaosky behind him as he then knocked at the door. Coming from the inside who opened the door was none other than Pinkie Pie, and she was smiling like normal as Andrew then greeted her.

"Good Afternoon Pinkie Pie," Andrew started as he showed her a cupcake. "Could we interest you in some cupcakes?"

"Cupcakes…" Pinkie Pie said with a shocked look in her face. "Did you say…Cupcakes?"

Pinkie Pie now looked like she was glaring at them as Chaosky said.

"That's right Pinkie, with or without frosting!" Chaosky showed two cupcakes; one with frosting and the other didn't have frosting. Pinkie Pie then started screaming.

"CUPCAKES!? **CUPCAKES!?"** She then screamed like a maniac. _**"CUPCAKES! CUPCAKES! CUPCAKES!"**_

As she kept screaming that, Andrew and Chaosky then looked nervous, wondering what she had against cupcakes as they made a bolt for it, with Pinkie Pie chasing after them.

* * *

Andrew and Chaosky were now at another house, having lost sight of Pinkie Pie as Andrew said.

"Okay, so Pinkie Pie didn't count. This is our REAL first step!" Andrew knocked at the door and two unicorns opened the door. They were revealed to be none other than…THE FLIMFLAM BROTHERS! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN! (No musicals today).

"Good Afternoon Colts," Andrew greeted. "Care to buy some of our cupcakes?"

"Cupcakes huh?" Flim asked.

"Yes, we're cupcake selling salesmen," Andrew explained.

"Ha!" Flim laughed. "A couple of mediocre salesmen if you ask me."

"That's no way to carry your merchandise!" Flam said right afterwards.

Chaosky was shown carrying some of the cupcakes on his head being shown as a new hairstyle.

"No, no no no, WRONG." Flim said.

"You guys wanna be good salesmen, right?" Flam finished for his brother.

"Oh most certainly colts," Andrew and Chaosky said together.

"Well," Flim chuckled. "No self respecting cupcake salesman would be caught dead-"

"-without one of these!" Flam finished as they were now showing what appeared to be a box. Andrew and Chaosky were awing at its appearance as Andrew then asked.

"What is it?"

"It's a cupcake box, you knuckle-head!" Flim explained. "It's specially designed-"

"-to cradle each cupcake in wooden-styled stable material!" Flam finished for him as Andrew and Chaosky tried touched the box.

"BUT, I'm wasting my time," Flim said.

"You don't need these boxes." Flam said afterwards.

"We need 'em! We need 'em!" Andrew and Chaosky chanted simultaneously.

The FlimFlam Brothers then bared a grin on both of their faces as Andrew and Chaosky gave them some of their bits (money) to the brothers.

"So long, boys!" Flim called out as Andrew and Chaosky were walking away, carrying the boxes.

"Happy hunting!" Flam said afterwards as they then both snickered and said together.

"Suckers." They closed the door behind them as Andrew and Chaosky were now singing this song.

"Fancy livin', here we come! La la la la, la!" Andrew then suggested.

"Let's try next door," They went to the house next to the one they just left and they knocked at the door and the two figures that came out were, you guess it; The FlimFlam Brothers!  
"Yes?" They both said together, as Andrew immediately recognized them.

"Say, aren't you two the same Flim Flam Brothers from next door who gave us these boxes?" Andrew asked suspiciously.

"I… don't recall…" Flim lied, pretending he never seen them before.

"But it looks to me like you fellas have got a lot of boxes there."

"You two lady killers are too smart to be without one of my patented Cupcake Box Carrying Boxes." Flam finished for his brother as they then showed an even bigger box.

"We'll take twenty!" Chaosky stated as the deal was made and Andrew and Chaosky were now carrying two big boxes for the cupcakes.

* * *

Andrew and Chaosky approached a different house and Andrew knocked at the door and opening the door was revealed to be Ms. Cheerilee (the teacher who teaches at that kindergarten).

"Oh what can I do for you two nice gentlemen?" She asked, remembering that they weren't ponies at all.

"We're selling cupcakes," Andrew offered. "Would you like to buy one?"

"That sounds heavenly! I'll take one," Cheerilee said.

"One fresh cupcake, coming up!" Andrew stated as he opened the big box, took out a small box, but the problem was that inside the small box, was another small box. And in that small box was another small box, and another after that, and after that, and a pattern was now being shown. As Andrew was panicking with getting a cupcake, Chaosky was unzipping some underwear that he found on the street. Cheerilee was now getting annoyed as she then said.

"I don't have time for this." She then went back into her house and closed the door. Then finally, Andrew got out a cupcake after all that searching and called out.

"Finally! One fresh cupcake for the nice-"

Before he could finish, Pinkie Pie was heard screaming in the distance, gasping each time.

 _ **"CUPCAKES! CUPCAKES! CUPCAKES! CUPCAKES!"**_

Andrew saw Pinkie as he and Chaosky made a run for it carrying the boxes as Pinkie Pie was now chasing them again.

* * *

Sometime later, at the HayBurger Restaurant, having lost sight of Pinkie Pie, Andrew and Chaosky were at a table alone thinking about what had taken place already.

"We're not doing so well Chaosky," Andrew stated. "We need a new approach; a new tactic."

"I KNOW!" Chaosky bounced up and down. "Let's become wild party animals!"

"Nah, let's save that for when we're selling real estate," Andrew waved off Chaosky's idea. "There must be SOMETHING. What was the reason we bought those boxes from the Flim Flam Brothers?"

"They said we were mediocre…" Chaosky stated.

"That's it! They made us feel special!" Andrew concluded.

"That they did," Chaosky then came up with an idea of what he should do next. "I'M GOING BACK TO BUY MORE BOXES!"

Chaosky was starting to bolt right out the door when Andrew called out, stopping him causing him to freeze in a running position.

"WAIT CHAOSKY!" Andrew called, approaching him. "Why don't we try being nice?"

"Ah Okay," Chaosky nodded, getting out of that specific position.

* * *

Andrew and Chaosky were now at another house, approaching it as Andrew said.

"Now remember Chaosky, flatter the customer. Make him feel good."

"Okay Dokey Loki," Chaosky nodded as Andrew knocked at the door and a young gray colt came out and said.

"Hello?"

"I love you," Chaosky said with the weirdest look on his face.

The colt had a blank look on his face for a few seconds before just closing the door on them. Andrew then said.

"I think you laid it on a teensy bit thick there, old pal. Let me try." Andrew then rang the door bell this time as the same colt then stuttered.

"Please, G-Go away…"

"Uhhh," Andrew cleared his throat. "How you doin'?"

"How am I doing?" The colt asked, sounding confused.

"Wanna buy some cupcakes?" Andrew offered showing him a fresh cupcake.

"We got him now!" Chaosky whooped.

"Sorry, cupcakes have sugar and sugar turns to bubbling fat." The colt explained. "Isn't that right pinty?"

Chaosky was giggling as his tummy was now bubbling like the colt stated.

"As you can see, me and cupcakes no longer hang," The colt showed them a photo of himself really obesed as a young colt. "You can keep that for 5 bits."

"I'll take 10!" Chaosky stated as he bought some of those photos.

* * *

Andrew and Chaosky were now walking on the sidewalk, with Chaosky carrying some photos he got.

"We haven't sold one cupcake at all," Andrew deduced. "I am getting this feeling that we are getting WAY too distracted."

"Huh?" Chaosky wasn't paying attention.

"Let's make a pact," Andrew suggested. "We will stay focused on selling at the next house."

"Huh?" Chaosky said again, mindlessly.

"Let's shake on it," Andrew stated.

"Did you say something?" Chaosky asked as if he wasn't even listening to Andrew. Andrew disregarded that and then stated.

"Remember Chaosky, focus."

"Right!"

Andrew knocks on the door of another house, and a brown young colt opens this door.

"Yes?" He asked them.

"Good afternoon sir, wanna buy some cupcakes?" Andrew offered the colt.

Chaosky however, was zooming his eyes out and in near the colt, making the colt feel awkward.

"Why is shrimpy here staring at me like that?" The colt asked sounding uncomfortable.

"Focusing." Chaosky said as he continued to zoom in with his eyes. After having about enough, the colt shouted.

"BACK OFF JACK!"

He shut the door, as Chaosky's eyes were caught by the door as Chaosky was looking into the colt's house.

"Nice place you got here," Chaosky complimented as Andrew pulled Chaosky out free as they continued on.

* * *

"I can't understand what were doing wrong." Andrew sounded upset.

"I can't understand anything." Chaosky said.

"There's something to this selling game were just not getting," Andrew stated. "Other ponies do it, I mean look at that!"

Andrew pointed to a billboard that advertised Hayflower Cookies, as Chaosky read the billboard.

"Eat Hayflower Cookies, they're delicious."

"They are most certainly not delicious!" Andrew commented.

"Not the way I use them!" Chaosky admitted.

"Yet they sell bunches of them day after day," Andrew sounded frustrated.

"Well, maybe if they didn't stretch the truth, they wouldn't sell as many." Chaosky comment which in turn gave Andrew another brilliant idea.

"That's it Chaosky, we just gotta stretch out the truth."

Right after he said that, Pinkie then screamed in the distance.

 _ **"CUPCAKES!"**_

Andrew and Chaosky bolted before she could chase after them.

* * *

Andrew and Chaosky were now approaching the Golden Oak Library as Andrew then said.

"We'll work as a team. Let me get this customer warmed up and you come in for the kill!"

"WOOHOO, I GET TO MAKE THE KILL!" Chaosky cheered as Andrew knocked at the door and Spike opened the door as he then asked.

"Yes, what can I do for you Andrew and Chaosky?"

"Hi Spike, we're selling cupcakes," Andrew then grew a flirtiest smirk on his face as he then asked. "Is Twilight Sparkle home?"

The look on Spike's face made it clear that Twilight was home, as he then called out.  
"TWILIGHT! CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE!?"

"In a minute Spike, I'm busy," She called out.

"BUT ANDREW AND CHAOSKY ARE HERE AND THEY'RE SELLING CUPCAKES!

"CUPCAKES!? Twilight shouted.

 **"YES!"**

 **"WHAT? WHAT ARE THEY SELLING AGAIN!"**

 **"THEY'RE SELLING CUPCAKES!"**

 **"WHAT!?"**

 **"THEY'RE SELLING CUPCAKES!"**

 **"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"**

 **"THEY'RE SELLING CUPCAKES!"**

 **"CUPCAKES!?"**

 **"YES CUPCAKES!"**

In a matter of seconds, Twilight appeared from teleporting and saw that Andrew and Chaosky really were selling cupcakes.

"You really are selling cupcakes…" Twilight concluded.

"Mhmm…" Andrew nodded.

"Ah cupcakes, I've read books on how they first came up with cupcakes," She admitted. "Sweet, sweet cupcakes. I never really liked cupcakes though."

"But these cupcakes aren't meant for eating," Andrew started. "They are uhh…"

"Used to help you master very difficult magic spells!" Chaosky finished for Andrew.

"Is that so?" Now Twilight was interested. "I'll take one cupcake from you guys."

"She gave Andrew 10 bits as Spike took the cupcake.

"Come on Spike! That cupcake ain't gonna work that magic by itself!" Twilight called out.

"Coming Twilight," Spike then said to Andrew and Chaosky. "See you guys."

He then closed the door as Andrew was looking at the bits they gotten.

"If we keep exaggerating the truth, we'll be fancy living in no time!" Andrew cheered.

"Hooray for lying!" Chaosky whooped as they went to stretch out the truth all across Ponyville.

* * *

They went all over town and made stuff up about the cupcakes.

"It'll make you fly faster than the speed of sound," Andrew stated.

"Awesome," Rainbow Dash said. "I could use one to impress the Wonderbolts."

"They'll help with your apples," Andrew stated.

"I'll take 20 of them," Applejack stated.

"They're good for the animals." Chaosky stated.

"I'll take some off of your hand if that's alright with you." Fluttershy offered.

Andrew and Chaosky then took turns making stuff up, with Andrew saying.

"You'll become a hero."

"You'll become a genius."

"You'll be invincible."

"You can be a ghost."

"You'll become the princess of Equestria!"

* * *

Andrew and Chaosky have gotten money or bits from everyone in Ponyville so far and only one house left to go to. They were both wearing a body cast, as Andrew then said.

"This'll be the best lie yet. This guy will feel sorry for us, he'll have to buy the rest of our cupcakes we have!"

"This is exciting! Let's do it!" Chaosky cheered as Andrew rang the doorbell, as a pair of eyes were shown in the dark house.

"What can I do for you guys?" The figure asked.

"Would you like to buy our cupcakes?" Andrew offered. "We need an operation."

Another pair of eyes appeared in the house as a second figure then said.

"Really?"

Coming from out of the house was two grown unicorns in a body cast looking like they were conjoined by the waist (kind of like a certain cartoon show I know) as the first unicorn said.

"Small world, what's wrong-"

"-with you guys?" The second unicorn finished.

"Uhhh… we've gotten some head trauma and internal bleeding…" Andrew was speechless as he had no idea what to say.

"Well some guys have all the luck…" The two unicorns said together. "We were born like this, beaten and knocked around by everyone, having to wear this cast as a result. And the worst part is we are not able to go to the bathroom in this condition."

Andrew and Chaosky were tearing up as the conjoined unicorns ended up falling down the stairs, unable to do anything in the cast they were in.

"Ow…" They both said together.

"Come on Chaosky, let's help them." Andrew suggested as they carried the conjoined unicorns back into the house. "Put him down gently."

Chaosky complied as the two unicorns were now on the floor. Andrew, who was feeling guilty at this sight then said.

"Poor poor colts, is there anything, ANYTHING that we can do to help you two?"  
"Well, there is one thing…" The first unicorn started. "As you can see, our medical bills are extremely high, but luckily, we are able to keep ourselves alive-"

"-by selling…cupcakes." The second unicorn finished as they motioned Andrew and Chaosky to two giant crates of cupcakes as Andrew and Chaosky then decided to give the two unicorns all the bits they had on them as they left while carrying the crates.

* * *

Looking outside, the conjoined unicorns saw Andrew and Chaosky struggling with the crates as the first unicorn said.

"Such nice men, it does our heart good-"

"-to con a couple of-" As the second unicorn was speaking, the two unicorn were revealed to have been wearing a costume making them look like they were in a body cast conjoined by the waist, and the two unicorns were revealed to be none other than…THE FLIM FLAM BROTHERS! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN! They both then finished together.

"-Grade A Suckeroonies LIKE THOSE TWO!"

They both laughed as they had conned Andrew and Chaosky into giving up all their bits for more cupcakes.

Andrew and Chaosky were walking on the sidewalk, struggling with the crates.

"Don't get me wrong Chaosky. It's great that we helped those two unicorns out, but now there's no one left in Ponyville to sell cupcakes to…"

Andrew then tripped and fell, with the crate he was carrying was placed on top of him.

"Let's face it Chaosky, we're failures…" Andrew muffled from underneath the crate, as Chaosky walked over carrying his crate.

"I can live with that." Chaosky placed his crate on top of Andrew's crate and then jumped on top as Andrew then muffled.

"Let's change our names to Why and Bother."

Suddenly, coming from behind the crates was Pinkie Pie, whom Andrew and Chaosky completely forgot about as she then screamed.

 _ **"CUPCAKES!"**_

Her scream sent Andrew and Chaosky flying backwards as they both huddled together stuttering nervously.

"No! Don't hurt us. Please don't hurt me. No no. Pleaseeee." Andrew said as Chaosky said.

"No! Don't hurt us Pinkie, we didn't mean to offend you with cupcakes. Please spare us."

Pinkie Pie was now laughing maniacally as if she was going insane all day as she then screamed.

 _ **"FINALLY! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO CATCH YOU TWO ALL DAY! NOW THAT I GOT YOU RIGHT WHERE I WANT YOU…"**_ She then said in her normally calm voice. "I'd like to buy ALL of your cupcakes." Andrew and Chaosky were shocked with disbelief as they dropped all the cupcakes they were holding at the fact that all Pinkie Pie had wanted from them was to buy all their cupcakes. They thought she was planning on murdering them over cupcakes, but since she wasn't, they were now relieved as they both melted somehow into two puddles as Pinkie Pie was holding 11 bags filled with Bits.

"Thank you for your patronage Pinkie Pie," Andrew said thanking her.

"Anytime you two," She said as the exchange was then made.

* * *

Sometime later, Andrew was now pushing a wheelbarrow that was full of money around, with Chaosky in the wheelbarrow.

"Are we living the fancy life now Andrew?" Chaosky asked.

"Not yet Chaosky, first we got to spend all the money we earned." Andrew explained.

"But what are we gonna spend it on?" Chaosky asked as Andrew started to think and then an idea came to mind.

"I know what we can do with this money!" Andrew said.

* * *

Later that evening, in a fancy restaurant in Canterlot, we see Rarity dressed all fancy walk into the restaurant and approached the fancy waiter and said.

"Good evening sir, table for one please?"

"Sorry, but the whole restaurant has been rented out to a private party." The waiter explained.

"But it's my only night to be fancy," Rarity stated. "Who would be able to rent the whole restaurant?"

"Just a couple of rich entrepreneurs and their dates." The waiter pointed to Andrew and Chaosky who were wearing fancy tuxedos.

"I see," Rarity was impressed with Andrew and Chaosky's actions. "Well carry on." She then left.

Chaosky and Pinkie were dressed fancily eating the cupcakes that were bought as Andrew and Twilight were at the table with Andrew starting seductively as he then asked.

"So you're having a wonderful evening right Twilight?"

"Oh yes I am Andrew," She said as a result and they spend the whole evening together and this just about wraps up this story…

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S IT FOR THIS STORY! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! I ENJOYED CREATING IT AND IT'S EXCELLENT NOW! ANYWAY, I AM NOT SURE IF I'LL MAKE ANOTHER FANFICTION LIKE THIS ONE, SO PLEASE DON'T ASK! I WILL SEE IF I CAN DO ANOTHER ONE, BUT UNTIL THEN, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW!**

 **NOW LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS!**

 **BYE FOR NOW READERS!**


End file.
